Démangeaisons
by atinna
Summary: J'ai écrit cette histoire car je voulais voir quelqu'un d'autre avoir des démangeaisons. Moi j'en est dès qu'il commence à faire chaud ou par des piqures de moustiques qui m'adore. C'est donc mon petit Ciel qui va subir.


KUROSHITSUJI

Démangeaisons

Dans la cuisine du manoir Phantomhive, Sébastian s'affaire à préparer des douceurs pour le petit déjeuner de son maître. Il y mettre tous son amour pour Ciel, ne pouvant lui avouer, ne sachant si c'est partagée.

**7h45,** le majordome pousse un chariot dans les couloirs menant aux appartements privés de monsieur. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne voit pas maylin avec un carton dans les bras, elle se dirige vers la salle de bain. Un grand bruit le sort de sa rêverie, la pauvre bonne est étendu sur le sol, des savons tout autour d'elle.

« Heureusement que se n'était pas la vaisselle, retourne à ton travail, je m'en occupe. »

« Oui et encore désolé « elle partit en vitesse

« Se sont les nouveaux savons que j'ai commandée pour monsieur »

Il se dirigeât vers la salle de bain, rangea les savons en laissant un dehors pour ce soir. Tout cela lui avait fait perdre du temps, il est presque 8h et il faut réveiller le comte.

**8h05,** Sébastian arrive dans la chambre, ouvre les rideaux. Ciel cligne des yeux et regarde l'horloge.

« Tu es en retard »

« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur mais j'ai du rattraper une bêtise de maylin »

« Qui as t'il au petit déjeuner ce matin »

«Du thé et une brioche »

« Voici le programme de la journée. Ce matin rendez vous avec le chef du secteur emballage, pour le nouveau papier de vos bonbons et cet après midi, cours de danse, d'histoire et de français avec moi bien sur. »

Ciel fit une grimace à la mention du mot danse, il préférerait s'en passer

**8h30,** Sébastian termine d'habiller son maître pour son rendez vous de 10h30. Ciel se dirigeât vers son bureau.

**10H15,** on toque

« Entre, Sébastian »

« Je viens vous chercher pour votre rendez, j'ai tout préparé au salon »

Ciel se leva, suivi par son majordome. Il n'avait qu'une hâte que midi sonne pour pouvoir gouter le délicieux repas préparer par son démon

Le rendez vous s'éternisait et ciel commençait à en avoir assez d'écouter cet homme.

**13H,** enfin le voilà partit même Sébastian ronchonne car çà la mets en retard sur son horaires. Pour rattraper le temps perdu, il décide de ne pas apporter son dessert à Ciel

« Il l'aurait pour le gouter » se dit t'il

Sébastian commença par le cour de danse, ciel se débrouillait mieux que d'habitude puis enchaina avec les deux autres cours.

« Il en met du temps pour m'apporter mon gouter. Déjà que j'ai du attendre jusqu'à maintenant il pourrait se dépêcher. » On toque

« Le voila » se dit Ciel

Sébastian entre avec sur un plateau du thé et un part de gâteau à la fraise.

Ciel continu son travail jusqu'a ce que Sébastian vienne le chercher pour diner puis pour lui donner son bain et le coucher

Dans la salle de bain, Sébastian commence à déshabiller son maître, le fait entrez dans la baignoire et le savonne

« C'est un nouveau savon »

« Oui je me suis permis d'en acheter d'autre «

« Tu as bien fait il sent très bon »

« Merci maitre, c'est un mélange de différentes fleurs »

Sébastian continue de le frotter puis lui passe sa chemise de nuit en soie et le mets au lit

« Bonne nuit, jeune maitre »

« Bonne nuit »

Sur ce, il quitte la pièce, se rend dans sa chambre pour pourvoir faire sortir et caresser tout ses chatons de son placard.

Les jours suivants se passèrent simplement. Un matin en habillant son maître, Sébastian, remarque des boutons sur se corps d'ordinaire si parfait. Il examine alors Ciel, sous toutes les coutures.

« Qu'as-tu donc à me regarder comme ça »

« Vous êtes plein de boutons, monsieur »

« Je n'avais pas remarque. J'ai du me faire piquer durant la nuit »

« Je pense que c'est autre chose, vu le nombre. Je vais faire venir un médecin »

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir examiné Ciel, il dit au majordome

« C'est une allergie. As t'il fait quelques chose d'inhabituelle durant les dernières jours »

« Non, rien de particulier »

« A-t-il changé de parfum ? »

« Il n'en met pas. Mais j'y pense, j'ai acheté de nouveaux savons et je les utilise depuis 3 jours pour le laver. »

« Apporter moi une de ses savons, je vais le faire analyser et je vous rappelle »

« Merci et au revoir, docteur »

2 jours plus tard, le médecin appela. C'était bien le savon la cause de l'allergie de Ciel. Sébastian alla à la pharmacie chercher la pommade prescrite par le docteur. Il devra en mettre sur le corps de Ciel 2 fois par jour pendant 15 jours et surtout le jeune noble ne devait pas se gratter sous peine de garder des marques. Le soir, le majordome commença à étaler la crème sur le corps de son maître. Quand il eu finit, il lui mit sa chemise et lui rappela de ne toucher au boutons

Le lendemain, Sébastian remarqua, en ôtant la chemise de Ciel, qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté

« Vous vous êtes gratté, monsieur »

« Je voudrais t'y voir, ce n'est pas toi qui a toute ces démangeaisons. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des aiguilles sur tout le corps »

« Mais si vous n'écoutez pas les recommandations du docteur, vous aurez des marques et votre corps ne sera plus aussi parfait » (dit il plus doucement)

« Tu n'as qu'a m'attacher » dit ciel en rigolant

Sebastian trouvait lui la proposition intéressante, savoir son maître attacher, ne pouvant lui résister. Il passe la journée à imagier Ciel pied et poing liées. Ce soir là après avoir mis sa pommade au jeune comte, il lui adressa un sourire sadique

« Qu'as-tu en tête démon »

« Vous souvenez vous de la proposition de ce matin »

« Quoi celle de m'attacher. Tu ne vas tout de même pas oser »

Ciel n'eu pas le temps de réagir en quelque secondes il ne pouvait plus bouger les bras et les jambes, il voulu protester mais Sébastian était déjà partie

« Tu me le payeras démon de malheur »

Le manège recommença tout les soirs, au fur à mesure le nombre de boutons diminuaient

Un matin, notre majordome remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de boutons. Ce soir, il aurait son maître. Comme à chaque fois depuis 15 jours, il l'attacha puis s'approcha

« Que me veux-tu encore »

« Je vous veux »

« Tu veux prendre mon âme »

« Non, monsieur, quelque de différent »

Il est vrai que depuis que Sébastian lui applique sa crème, Ciel éprouvais une étrange sensation en sentant les mains chaudes et expertes parcourir son corps. Sebastian s'assit sur le lit commence à lui caresser la joue, dépose un baiser sur le front de son maitre puis l'embrasse avidement. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble.

Au petit matin Ciel était seul, Sebastian étant parti préparer son petit déjeuner, il remarqua qu'il pouvait bouger les mains. Il en profita pour s'examiner

« Plus aucun boutons, je m'en doutais, quel profiteur celui la. J'ai quand même passé une agréable nuit en sa compagnie »

Ciel entendit des pas dans le couloir, deux secondes plus tard il entra. En voyant son maître réveillez et le regard accusateur qu'il lui lançait.

« Tu as profité d'une faiblesse pour faire ce que tu voulais »

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome ». En disant ça il s'était avancé vers le lit pour dire à son oreille

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas apprécié ». Ciel rougit

Sébastian le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.


End file.
